


The Cat Came Back

by TUNiU



Series: Tardigrades are Extremophiles [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Assault, Blood licking, Gore, M/M, Murder, how depraved can I write mirror universe characters, non-sexual knife usage, the answer: not very
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TUNiU/pseuds/TUNiU
Summary: Mirror Paul also survived things he shouldn't. Such as being vaporized by a phaser at point-blank range.
Relationships: Mirror Hugh Culber/Mirror Paul Stamets
Series: Tardigrades are Extremophiles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991209
Kudos: 26





	The Cat Came Back

A hand caressing his bare chest woke Hugh up from a deep slumber. He smiled, obsequiously. The hand scratched through the hairs there. “Mmmm,” Hugh moaned. “Captain,” he crooned, ready to play whatever role his captain desired.

“How quickly you forget me,” a voice that did not belong to his captain, said dryly.

Hugh opened his eyes in shock. In the second it took for his eyes to adjust to the light, a blade met the fleshy underside of his jaw. He froze, mid-reach for the phaser under his pillow.

“They told me you were dead,” Hugh said, barely moving his jaw.

Paul tilted his head and frowned in disappointment. “I always say you should never believe anything you hear.” he said, as he climbed onto the bed. The knife barely wavered as Paul settled himself, sitting on Hugh’s hips. “So imagine my surprise when, after killing my way through two universes solely to get back to you, I hear a rumor that you’re a captain’s bed warmer. I thought to myself,” Paul flicked the blade against Hugh’s skin, shaving off a thin slice. A tiny bead of blood bloomed and streaked downwards towards the pillow, “not, my, Hugh,” he tapped the flat of the blade against the wound with every word.

Involuntarily, Hugh’s eyes darted to the doorway.

“No one is coming,” Paul stated plainly. He bent down to whisper in Hugh’s ear. “I killed them all.”

Hugh flinched away. That wasn’t possible. Paul may have been devious, and cunning; but he killed from a distance, with button pushes and science experiments. He couldn’t take on a whole crew and survive. 

Paul licked at the still bleeding wound. Then he shoved his way into Hugh’s mouth for a sloppy kiss. Hugh kissed back. He knew how to please. That’s how he had survived for so long without Paul.

Paul lurched back in anger. “What have they done to you?”

“What do you think,” Hugh spat at him. “The rumor was you failed trying to kill the Emperor.”

“And yet, I am here and she is _not_.”

“How?” he snarled.

“Do you know what happens to a person when they’re vaporized so close to a solar rupture into the mycelial realm?” At Hugh’s confusion, Paul continued, “they get the most groovy powers.”

Paul grabbed Hugh’s face with a claw-like grip and forcefully turned his head to see into the corner of the room. A mass of twisted flesh lay bleeding on the carpet. It was as though someone had twisted a human round and round like a string until they doubled up and braided. It was the ship’s captain. Hugh turned to look at Paul, fearfully. 

“Oh, dear husband of mine, don’t worry. I’m not going to kill _you_ , you have too much groveling to do. I expect a lifetime together as I twist my way through _all_ our enemies. What do you say to that?”

“Long live Emperor Stamets.”


End file.
